The Department of Electrical Engineering, working with researchers in the School of Medicine, has had a long and successful history in collaborative medical imaging research and in medical imaging training of a large number of predoctoral students. In this renewal application, we seek to continue our program in training electrical engineering predoctoral students in the area of cardiac magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). MRI has achieved great success in imaging many regions of the body and is poised to make a significant impact in cardiac imaging. With its many challenges, this field provides an outstanding vehicle for research training of predoctoral students in medical imaging. Predoctoral students in this training program will have abundant access to imaging equipment, and to both technical and clinical personnel. We propose to enhance our program through the training of three predoctoral students in cardiac MRI. Based on our track record of predoctoral student training, we strongly feel that this program will not only provide an excellent base but also lead to significant contributions to the field of cardiac MRI.